The present invention relates to remote keyless entry systems for vehicles, and in particular to selective deactivation of functions on a key fob of a remote keyless entry system.
Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems for vehicles enjoy wide use today, with RKE systems adding additional functions over and above the more conventional lock/unlock, trunk release and alarm functions. Such functions may include, for example, power door open/close and remote engine start. Typically, the conventional key fob transmits a vehicle function request whenever a button is pressed, whether inadvertent or not. For some, a RKE function being performed when a button is inadvertently pressed is a significant annoyance. For example, when a key fob is in ones pocket or purse, an alarm or trunk release button may be inadvertently pressed, causing the key fob to transmit the requested vehicle function even if not desired by the one carrying the key fob. One may then have to pull out the key fob and press the button again or go over to the vehicle to counteract the inadvertent vehicle function performed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a means for deactivating a key fob when it is likely that a press of a button thereon is inadvertent.